The Lone Wolf
by Zukaddy
Summary: Ashton's mother is a drug and alcohol addict, and his father is gay. When he gets sick of his life in Texas, he sets off for his mother's side of the family to learn his Native American past. What he finds there is what he least expects: werewolves.
1. History

Chapter One: History

The wind was icy cold and was blowing my hair in a thousand directions. But I didn't care. I was here to learn my past and what was happening to me, and I wasn't leaving anytime soon.

I had knocked on the Black's door twenty minutes ago, but no one had answered. So I just stayed out here, waiting. Their car was in the driveway, so they were home. But I guess they just didn't want to see me.

I couldn't blame them; no one liked me. I was… weird. In my old home in Texas, I had been teased and beat up almost every day until I was fourteen. That's when I grew to six feet. A good five inches over everyone else. The height scared the kids enough to stop beating on me, but I still got teased for my home life.

My dad was gay. But he still lived with us. My mom was a drug addict and an alcoholic ever since my dad had told her. That was when I was five. I was fifteen now. Ten years she had been addicted. Ten years I had been hated by her, but loved by my father.

Now, though, I was running away from all that. I wanted to know my past. My mother's brother was the only person who could help me now. His name, I had found in some old letters, was Billy Black.

That was how I had ended up here, on this wintry day, on a Native American reservation, freezing my butt off. I wasn't going to leave, so I knocked again.

The door opened a few inches, held in place by a chain lock.

"Who are you?" a voice asked. The voice, a boy's, sounded about my age.

"Is this the Black's residence?" my father had taught me to be polite, but I wasn't giving my name to a stranger. Names are power.

"Maybe, it depends on who you are," this boy was very hostile.

"Well, if this is the Black's residence, I am the son of Ashley Black, now Ashley Walker. May I ask who this is?"

"I am the son of Billy Black. What is your name?" This was getting old. I decided to cut the bogus stuff and get to the point.

"I'm Ashton Walker. If you are the son of Billy Black, then your name is Jacob and you are my cousin. Can I come in?"

The person on the other side was silent for a moment. Then the door closed and I heard him running away.

"Hey! Get back here! I need to talk to your dad! It's about my mom and what's happening to me! Help!" I banged on the door with my now frozen hands. Even a hotter than normal blood temperature was no match for zero degree weather.

The door opened, fully, again a few minutes later. This time an old man, in a wheelchair, was there. "Hello, Ashton. I am Billy, your uncle. Come in out of the cold. I am so sorry for my son's attitude. He's been so upset lately. Unrequited love, if you know what I mean," he whispered this last part and winked.

"Dad!" a voice came from upstairs. Jacob, I assumed.

"Hi, Billy. I'm Ashton, as I guess you already know. I, um, have a few things to ask you about my mother… and, if we have time, I mean, I wanted to ask if you knew anything about… um, werewolves…"

Billy just stared at me. Great, even my uncle thought I was crazy. Way to make an impression Ash. Now he's gonna kick me out.

"Here, come in to the living room. This may take a while to explain…" Billy led me to a room off of the entryway and sat me down on an old couch. "What would you like to know first?"

"The history of my people, it's what my mother, when she was sober, would never explain to me."

"Of course, you should learn your past before you set out for the future. Well, it all began many years ago…"

I listened to Billy explain to me my history for the rest of the afternoon…

**Hey, do you like it? I thought I should do a new story about werewolves; they're so much easier to write about than vampires! This story could go a lot of ways, so give me any ideas you have!**

**Ok, please review!**


	2. Stories

Chapter two: Stories

The afternoon passed in a blur of words and magic. It was like I could feel Billy's story deep in my bones. He wove me a tale of magic men who turned into wolves, cold people, life, death, and family. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

When he finally stopped speaking, I realized I had been crying; the story had been so beautiful. I wiped them away with my coat sleeve.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Billy exclaimed. "I didn't tell you where you could put your jacket. I'd hang it up for you, but…" he pointed to his wheelchair.

"Um, yeah. Ok. Where's the coat closet? And, uh, the bathroom too." I had been sitting for a long time and really needed to go; if you know what I mean.

"The closet is by the front door, and the bathroom is up the stairs, to the left.

I hung up my jacket where he pointed me, straightened out my t-shirt and jeans, and climbed the stairs. There were two doors at the top. One was closed and had a "KEEP OUT" sign. I figured that was Jacob's room. The other one was open slightly, with the light off.

I opened the door, flicked on the light and did my business.

Coming back down, I thought, _What if he wants to know about me? What should I tell him!_ I decided I would tell him the truth. He probably knew most of my problems, anyway. Mom was his brother after all.

I sat back down on the couch. "Would you like something to eat? Drink?" Billy offered.

"Uh," I wasn't sure how to respond. People skills were not my strong point. "Do you have any, um, water?" _What a stupid question, Ash. Of course they have water!_

"Yeah, sure. One second." Billy, I should probably think of him as Uncle Billy from now on, wheeled out of the room.

I looked around the room. It was simply furnished, but cozy. Nice.

Then Uncle Billy returned. "So, I've told you my story. Could you tell me yours? If you don't want to I understand, but I'd like to know my nephew's life, if I could."

"I'll tell you." I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts. "When I was five years old, my dad told my mom he was gay. He'd been gay for a year or so. He still loved her, though, he told her. But like a sister or a mom. She screamed and told him that she hated him. Never wanted to see him again. I can remember that day like it was yesterday."

I paused at that point, and choked back tears. Billy waited.

"That—that was when she turned to drugs and alcohol. She got drunk for the first time that night. She hit me and yelled some more. My father never left. He still hasn't. A year later, alcohol wasn't enough for her to escape and she became a drug addict, too. Coke or heroin is her drug of choice. That was the year I started school. The kids, they knew, but didn't understand. I don't know how they knew; I think their parents told them. But they tore me apart for everything: my skin, light olive; my hair, black and long; my grades, bad; and most often, my family. All of those were used to hurt me deep. My life at home got no better. Mom screamed a lot. Was high and doped up more often, though. And those few times she was lucid, she told me she hated me, had always hated me. That I was the reason for her misery."

I paused again; took a sip of water and cleared my throat.

"My dad was the only reason I didn't kill myself. He would be left defenseless to her hate. It was my job to keep him safe. I was the punching bag she took her contempt out on. Dad was the fuel.

"At school, it got worse, too. I was beaten up until last year. That was when I grew to six feet. It's a lot harder beating on someone who's at least four inches taller than you." I smiled at that. "Then, last month, something happened. Something wonderful and scary at the same time. I—I changed into a wolf. It was scary at first, but then I read an old letter of yours to mom. You mention werewolves and that's when I knew. Your letter saved me.

"I decided to find you, after reading that letter. The return address pointed me here. My only problem was money. Getting here cost more than I had. For the next month I stole from my mom's drug and booze money. She didn't need it. I finally got enough, and that's why I'm here."

I ended my story there. Billy just sat for a moment, tears in his eyes, thinking. "Why didn't your father leave with you?" he finally asked.

"She wouldn't let him. She said if he ever left she would hunt him down and kill him. She needed his money for booze after all."

"Oh," he sat for a while longer. "Well, thank you for sharing that with me, Ashton. Now, it's getting late." I glanced out of the window; the sun was setting. "What do you like on your pizza?"

I smiled. "Pepperoni, please."

"One pepp, coming right up! Now, take your bad up to Jake's room. He has an extra bed. You can stay there."

I nodded, nervous. I liked Billy, but I was a bit scared of Jacob. He didn't seem very friendly and he reminded me of the boys back home. Plus, I'm not the most sociable person.

I grabbed my bag and started up the stairs. I reached the top and knocked on the door, "Hello?"

The door opened, but I couldn't see anything. The light was off. "I'd tell ya to go away, but since that wouldn't do anything, I'll just say take the bed by the window," Jacob called from inside the room somewhere.

"Um, thanks?" I said. Grabbing my bag, I stepped into the room.

**Oh my gosh! I hope this chapter makes you cry like I did! I feel so bad for Ashton! Can you imagine! Well, I hope you liked this one. I'll explain Jacob's angriness soon!**

**Review please!**


	3. Girls and Pizza

Chapter three: Girls and Pizza

I walked into Jacob's room and fumbled for a light switch. When I found it, I turned on the lights.

"Ow! Way to blind me!"

"Oh, sorry. Uh, I couldn't see." We were off to a very bad start.

"No duh! Well now I can't see! For a werewolf you don't have great senses!"

"Sight is the only thing I don't have. It's cuz I had eye problems when I was little."

"Yeah, yeah. I heard your sob story. You can have that bed," Jacob pointed to a cot in the corner.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so grumpy? Uncle Billy said something about unrequited love, whatever that is." I wasn't the smartest kid in my town. Actually, I was down right dumb!

"It means I love a girl—two actually—who don't love me back." Jacob turned away from me.

"Who were they?"

"One was a girl I've known forever, Bella Swan. She's beautiful. But she loves a vampire. The other is Kenz. She's pretty too, in a different way. More traditional. But she was turned into a vampire a year ago." I could feel his sadness from over here.

"I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to like someone who doesn't like you back," I was trying to be sympathetic.

"No you don't. Have you ever imprinted on anyone?" I guess it didn't show through…

"What's imprinting?"

"It's when you feel a deep attraction to a person. You care for them truly and would die for them! It's true love magnified, and it only happens to werewolves!"

I was stunned at Jacob's outburst. He was really upset. I guess I couldn't blame him. If I loved someone like that and they were gone I'd probably act like him. "Thanks for telling me, Jacob. I'm sorry for your… loss…" I didn't know what to call it.

He sat down on his bed, crawled under the covers and turned away from me. "Yeah, girls suck. And by the way, call me Jake."

"Ok, Jake." I sat down on the bed and crawled under the blanket. I was too tired to think. Pizza would come later.

… Half Hour Later…

"Yo, sleeping beauty, wake up. Pizza's here," a voice barked, interrupting my dreamless sleep.

I slowly blinked open my eyes and looked up at my human alarm clock: Jake. "Mm?"

"Pizza's here. One pepp for you; a sausage, pineapple, and olive for me; and a plain for my dad. Com'on. It's getting cold," Jake said, he was standing over me and it was creeping me out.

"Oh, um, ok. Can you not stand over me like that?"

"Why?"

"It's creepy." I didn't want to get into the fact that that was how my mom would stand before she hit me. He already thought I was some poor charity sob story. I didn't need to make it any worse.

"Ok. Let's go!"

I rolled off the cot and onto the floor with a bump. I swore softly, I'd landed too hard. By that time Jake had gone, no doubt starving. When I thought of that, my stomach growled loudly and I realized I was just as hungry as him. _Wow. A whole pizza for myself. This is way too cool to be true._

I finally made it down the stairs to the kitchen where the pizzas were.

"Hey sleepy head!" Billy said happily.

"Hey." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes again. I grabbed a plate and grabbed a slice. I didn't really know how to act, but I figured copying Jake would work. So I did. I grabbed my slice and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, we're watching the game tonight. A friend of mine, Charlie, his daughter, Bella, and Bella's friend, Angela, are coming over. They really want to meet you." Billy smiled, but it didn't stop the nerves or surprise blossoming in my stomach. Wasn't Bella the girl Jake said he'd imprinted on? Why was she coming over?

"Um, cool, I guess." I didn't know what to say, but I could tell this evening might be interesting. If the way Jake had tensed up at Bella's name had meant anything, than tonight might be very uncomfortable.

I bit into my pizza and tried not to think about the clash of species that was going to happen soon.

**There it is, now you know why Jake was all grumpy. Can anyone guess where this story is going? Only I know and I'm not telling anyone. If you guess right I'll let you know, but unless you do, no way buddy! Lol ok, review please!**

**And take my new poll: What Cullen girl would you love to spend a day with?**


	4. Angel

Chapter four: Angel

The doorbell rang at 4:30. "Right on time!" Billy said. "Jake, get the door."

Jake went and opened the door. I could hear the "hellos" and the "how are yous" from here.

Then they came back. Along with Jake came a man about Billy's age. Obviously that was Charlie, and behind him were two girls. One had brown hair and looked like Charlie, I guessed that was Bella. The other had blonde hair, but I couldn't see her face. Her hair was covering and she was whispering to Bella.

"Hey, Billy, It's been awhile. Oh, this must be Ashton! Nice to meet you." Charlie said. He seemed nice enough, soft spoken, but nice.

I shook his hand. "Hello, sir."

"Call me Charlie." He smiled and I felt instantly more comfortable.

"Charlie," I corrected.

"Hi, I'm Bella," the girl with the brown hair said. She seemed quiet too.

"Hi, I'm Ashton." She smiled and went to say hi to Billy.

Then it was the blonde girl's turn. She looked up at me, her blue eyes shy and said, "Hi, I—I'm Angel. I mean Angela."

I was stunned for a moment and couldn't say anything. "Uh. Uh. I'm, um, Ashton."

She smiled and went to talk to Bella. I just stood there, still stunned. Her eyes were so beautiful and her voice, it sounded like a chorus of angels. Angela fit her. She was an angel.

Then everyone sat down for the game. It was Seahawks vs. Cowboys. I was rooting for Cowboys, obviously. You can't be from Dallas and not be a Cowboys fan. It's like how in Philadelphia wearing anything but an Eagles jersey will get you shot. We like our team.

The rest of them were rooting for Seahawks. Actually, Bella and Angela weren't really paying attention. They were just whispering to themselves. Bella sat next to Jake and I could see how hard it was for him.

But, he could hear what they were saying! I'd ask him when the game ended if they said anything about me.

I tried to concentrate on the game, but it was hard. All I could think about and look at was her: Angela.

I watched how she laughed and smiled. I watched everything. At one point she glanced at me, she'd probably felt my stare, and gave me a weirded out look. I loved that look.

I don't even know what happened during the game. All I know is Cowboys lost, because everyone was cheering at the end of the game.

The game ended at 7:45 and then Bella and Angela had to leave. They had school the next day. So they all left.

At 10:30 I went up to Jake's room to crash. He was already up there. "Hey, Jake. You were sitting next to the girls, right?"

"Yeah…" he gave me a weird look.

"Did, did they say anything about me?"

Jake smiled. "You like one of them, don't you. Let me guess, it's Bella. She's beautiful. But she's taken, sorry." Jake looked genuinely sad at this too.

"No! No! Not Bella. Well, not that she wasn't pretty, but it's Angela," I sighed her name.

"Yeah, they talked about you a little. But she's got a boyfriend. And they're pretty serious."

"What'd they say? Did they just talk about my sad life and how I'm like a lost freaking puppy?"

"Um, no. Angela thought you were actually kinda cute. She said you looked like some singer she loves, Teddy something or other. Why do you even care? She's not that pretty."

"She's beautiful! How can you say that! I think I love her!" I was pacing now, angry as hell.

"You've imprinted, dude."

I gaped at him. "No way! I just, like, met her! How could I love her without knowing her!"

"You just told me yourself that you loved her. Imprinting, dude."

"No! Well, I didn't mean it. Not really… well, yeah I did. I mean, she's—she's perfect!"

"Dude! I'll say it one more time! You've imprinted on a girl who's got a boyfriend! Welcome to the club!" Jake was angry too now and he was up in my face. Way too close.

"Yo, personal space." He backed off. "I don't know how that could happen. I mean, I've only known her for a minute! I only said two words to her!"

"That's how imprinting happens. I didn't even know Kenz, but I fell in love with her the first time I saw her."

"I thought you imprinted on Bella."

"No. I just love her. It's not the same, though. Kenz is like my other half. But I want to kill her every time I see her. It wouldn't have worked…"

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, man. It's in the past. Maybe you'll have better luck and your girl will stay human. Boyfriend or no boyfriend, if she's human, it can work."

I smiled. Jake knew how to make other people feel better. Too bad I couldn't do the same for him. "Yeah. I guess. Do you know if she'll ever come over again?"

"I don't know, dude. Maybe you should enroll at her school. You can't got to the La Push one cuz you don't really 'live' at the reserve. You're just visiting. And if this visit has any degree of permanence, then you have to go to school."

"What's degree of permanence?" I was stupid, so sue me!

"It means you're staying here for a while."

"Oh. Ok, yeah. If I can, I will. I don't want to go home."

"Hey, man. We wouldn't send you home no matter what! You're like family now! Family who likes the Cowboys… but we can forgive for that… kind of…"

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess I can forgive you for liking the Seahawks!"

"K. Now, I'd tired. I'm gonna hit the sack. See you tomorrow sleeping beauty!"

"Night," I said. I stripped to my boxers and climbed into bed.

I was asleep within a minute, and I dreamed of angels named Angela…

**Hey! Congrats to anyone who guessed correctly! Ok, no more updates today. I'm gonna wait for some reviews! So send them in please!**


	5. School

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But, as most of you know, I've been writing Little Miss Perfect and that story is waaaay more fun than this one lol :) **

**Merry Christmas!**

Chapter five: School

Ashton's POV

I woke up on Monday and I had no idea where I was. I sat up, looked around, and that's when everything came flooding back: the flight, Jake and Billy, and Angela.

Angela! Wow, I'd never felt like this before. It was so amazing. Falling in love was something I should do more often!

Jake was already awake and he threw me some clothes. "Wake up sleepy head! You've gotta go register at the school."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember anything from last night? You've got to go to school. Billy called last night and you're going to Forks High. That's Angela's school if you didn't know," he sounded exasperated.

"Ok, cool." I popped out of bed and threw the clothes on. I wasn't really sure what I was wearing, but it smelled clean!

I brushed my teeth and went to join Billy at breakfast. After downing a piece of toast and some milk, I asked how I was going to get to school. Jake didn't go to Forks High, and Billy couldn't drive.

"You can take the motorcycle."

Huh? What motorcycle? "Um… what?"

"We've got an extra bike. It used to be Bella's but…" he didn't finish the sentence, but I still understood.

"Ok. I guess I can take that."

"Do you know how to ride?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, Dad used to have one and he taught me to ride when mom wasn't home."

Billy nodded like he understood.

"Where is the school?"

"Just follow the road down to Forks. It's on the side of the road. You can't miss it unless you turn."

So stay straight. I could do that! I wasn't the best guy with directions though, and, unfortunately, I don't have a GPS in my head or anything.

Jake showed me where the bikes were and then he hopped on his and rode to his school. I was going to be alone in the big bad high school. Oh boy.

I managed to make it to the school. It was wet and raining, so by the time I arrived I was soaked to the bone and cold as ice. I found the main office through a set of small signs. The receptionist was nice; she seemed to be expecting me. When I said my name she lit up and I could hear the gears ticking in her head. _The poor kid, abused. Well now he's safe._ I'm no mind reader, but that's what most people think when he or she finds out why I was so quiet.

My schedule said I had English first period, Trig second, and Spanish third. Then came lunch. So I hitched my backpack up on my shoulder and went off looking for building three.

I walked in, late, and showed the teacher my pass. He pointed to a seat in the back, next to a girl with blonde hair. I couldn't see her face from the front, but as I passed by her, she turned to me and said, "Hey, don't I know you?"

It was Angela. My stomach dropped.

**Hey, I'm sorry for the short chapter and the cliffy, but I'm getting really tired of writing this, so don't expect much for a while. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**This is not a chapter!**

**I repeat. This is not a chapter!**

**Sorry, guys. I've been really really busy with school, tests, and the holiday stuff. I will try to update this weekend, so keep your eyes open, but I can't be sure. I'll update when I can, which should be soon.**

**So, again, Sorry guys. I've just been too busy :(**

**L8r g8rs Maddy**


	7. The End

**I give up. I can't write this story anymore. I want to end it, but I don't know how. If anyone wants to pick this story up PM me and I'll let you. Just let me know first. Sorry that I kept you all waiting for nothing. **

**Check out my other stories though: Little Miss Perfect, Emmett Goes Prettyboy, and The Upper East Side of Forks!**


	8. NOTE! READ THIS! VIP!

**Note! Guys, this story is being continued by Tassel630! You should go read it. I'm reading the first chapter now and it's amazing, much better than mine. So, for fans of this story, check it out! Tassel really wants reviews! **

**Maddy**

**P.S. I am not picking this up again, so if you want to read an ending, go read it!**


End file.
